(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and in particular, to a transflective liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A typical liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an upper panel having a common electrode and an array of color filters, and a lower panel having a plurality of pixel electrodes and thin film transistors (“TFT”s). A pair of aligning films are coated on the upper and the lower panels, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed between the aligning films of the upper and the lower panels. The orientations of molecules of the liquid crystal layer are changed by adjusting an electric field generated by the potential difference between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode, which are applied with appropriate voltages. The change of the orientations of the liquid crystal molecules causes the transmittance of light passing through the LCD to be varied, thereby obtaining desired images.
During the fabricating process of such a conventional LCD, impurity ions are often generated and remained on the surface of the aligning films. After the fabricated LCD operates for a time, these impurity ions travel along an alignment direction formed by rubbing the aligning films, to gather at one corner of the liquid crystal display. As a result, this causes a defect that one corner of a display area is bright when displaying dark images.